


Not so magical Asylum

by Basically_vision



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Doctor Strange (Comics), Hellblazer, Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Bisexual John Constantine, Blood, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, HellDoctor, M/M, Magic Husbands, Medical Kink, Mild Language, One-Sided Attraction, Restraints, SO MUCH FLUFF, Torture, kink talk, stephen strange isn't into men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basically_vision/pseuds/Basically_vision
Summary: They had gotten a new stock of maniacs for him to meet in greet. Speaking of which that was what the man was on his way to do right now. He had a clipboard in hand and a pencil. A stethoscope hung around his neck as the click of his shoes approached the mans room. Opening the door he stepped in with a fake smile, his gold name tag catching the light in the room."Don't go and get yourself too comfortable Constantine sir." He said as he plopped himself down in the wheelie chair in the room scooting beside John as he crossed his legs.





	1. Meet and Greet

"Bollocks..." John Constantine dropped a box of cigarettes and his lighter with Latin engraved. He held his hands up as the agents of whatever came for him. Suddenly everything went dark. Then a blinding light. He tried to move but figured out he was bound to the bed with restraints. No straight jacket just restraints.

"Oi! Posh pockets, I don't do restraints without a bloody safe word!" Despite all the struggling he couldn't get free and finally gave up and just looked around as much as his head would let him. Not a short time after John had woken up two nurses burst into the room with a machine. He knew exactly what it was and thus started to freak out.

"No. No. No. No. I did NOT sign up for this!!" He tossed and turned against the restraints again. His eyes were covered as his head was shoved against the bed again and replace with a leather strap against his forehead.

"BLOODY FUCKIN' PSYC--" The blonde blokes voice was cut off as a mouth guard was shoved in his mouth roughly. He wheezed slightly through the guard like he trued his best to cuss. He yanked at the restraints once more as the ladies put pads on each side if his temples. He wanted to get away from the machine as soon as posable just because he's been through this and it never works. Soon as the machine started, John's body started to shake violently and small screams came from the mouth guard. Shock Therapy. Fun. They stopped the machine as his body started to calm down. Once he was about to relax they turned it up. Same thing over and over as the screams got louder and louder. Finally after at least an hour, or it just felt like that they had left him alone. Still restrained to the bed. He was completely out of it, slipping in and out of consciousness from the pain.

"Psychopaths..."

Doctor Stephen Strange, those who have been here longer know that name and it sends shivers down their spine. Makes their skin crawl like something had gotten under their skin. Shockingly- the man used to be amazing surgeon and a joy in the Brooklyn E.R working nights as a Emergency Trama Technician. But over the years the man grew cold and bitter. He was power hungry and greedy for the only thing that could please his senses anymore, money. But like anyone karma clipped his wings and he landed back to earth with a broken soul and heart. That car crash set his life on a downward spiral, his hands driving him mad as each and every rejection letter for work sent him deeper. All but one, and now? Well… now her works here. Testing on the clinically insane using any and all procedures. Even calling back to things like the Nazi Medical Experiments for his own pleasure.

They had gotten a new stock of maniacs for him to meet in greet. Speaking of which that was what the man was on his way to do right now. He had a clipboard in hand and a pencil. A stehascope hung around his neck as the click of his shoes approached the mans room. Opening the door he stepped in with a fake smile, his gold name tag catching the light in the room.

"Don't go and get yourself too comfortable Constaine sir." He said as he plopped himself down in the wheeley chair in the room scooting beside John as he crossed his legs.

"Im just here to take a quick check up and ask you some question." He clicked the pen as the sharp tip came out the end.

"But do be aware you move a muscle towards me or any of my staff I'll have you begging for mercy under my scalpel."

"Sod off you peace of shit. Or let me out of this bloody hell hole cock sucker before I send your sorry soul to hell itself." John glanced over at Stephen as he turned his head sideways trying to watch what the hell he was writing. His hands curled into fists against the restraints well spitting in the doctors face waiting him to piss off. Even if he was going to get threatened. The man stood up wiping the saliva off his face as he glared down at the blonde.

"I knew you'd be in issue but I didn't expect such out landish behaviour." He said as he grabbed Johns tie and pulled on it tightly the fabric pressing down on the others throat.

"Even if you did my soul isn't worth two bits in that damn place. You'd only be disappointing them down below." He huffed as he gave one last tug on the tie before letting it go.

John gasped for air well struggling to get himself from the bed just so he breath again. He struggled till air poured into his lungs again.

"Bloody fucking wanker.." He wheezed out well taking a few more deep breaths so he could regain his strength to speak once more.

Stephen stood there listening to the quiet heaves of the other before continuing. "Now if you would be so kind as to sit back and relax. We can get started." He placed the pen tip on Johns wrist lightly as he asked his first question.

"First question, do you have any relations or contact with other users of this... dark arts."

As the pen hit his skin, John flinched slightly well looking at his wrist and slowly made his sight to look at the doctor again.

"You know, I loveeeee a man's hands on my neck. But then I saw your fucking face." He smirked well totally avoiding his question all together with a vary uncomfortable flirt for the both of them. It was worth it either way.

"If I were you Constatine... I'd try to keep my dick," The doctor forced the pen down into his skin twisting it as it broke through the top layer. "In my pants." John gasped as the pen dug into his skin and tried to move it off his restrained hand.

"You and me both. You. And. Me. Both." He said in a snarky tone well hearing about Stephen and his Dick. And he wanted to push through the pain with his beautiful comedic personality.

He huffed as he pulled the pen up and out of his wrist. His scarred hands being more visible as he did so.

"Why don't you try to answer that question for me huh? Or I could have those lovely nurses come back with the shock therapy machine. You seem to enjoy that one right?" He said in a mocking tone as he used the blood tipped pen to write down a list.

Traits

•Snarky and flirtatious attitude

•Accent, Australian or British

"Rape first, sex later?" He kicked his bound legs just at an attempt to get at the doctor or at least make him flinch like he was about to break free and hurt him.

"Want to know something about Dark Arts, the art of dark magic you'll never get your hands on? S A T A N! he's involved, Satan forbid you're not a bloody Christan." John hissed at Stephen just really wanting to get out of the bonds on the bed.

"Newcastle Crew. The group of poor sods who damned a child to hell. I'm the only one still alive for the most part. Course the others died from suicide even if they weren't the ones to send the girl to hell." John coughed slightly well adjusting his wrist so the restraints would cover his bleeding wrist.

"Good answer Constantine." Stephen said as he undid one of his leg restraints and proceeded to write down his answers.

"With each one you answer correctly I'll undo one restraint got that?" He said as he kept writing only to move onto his next question.

"How is it that you use your powers?" He said cocking his head in interest as he kept direct eye contact with the other at all times. Mostly wanting the other to feel insignificant and watched.

Another, female doctor was in the facility. She over heard the conversation between the two man. Powers, huh? Seems pretty good. She observed the two, the doctor and the patient, for a few minutes until their faces were memorized. Elegant and aparently short tempered doctor and a not so bad looking and possibly sarcastic patient. British accents. Another thing. Blood. She quickly enterd trying her best to go unnotice and walked to the doctor.

"Are you two done flirting and…stabbing with each other?" She said with a playful smirk looking at the two. She put a hand on the doctors shoulder and smiled.

"Tough one you got here! Handsome too..." Athena said with a teasing tone, trying to create a sort of friendship with the doctor-

"Is this blackmail for information? Some how I was half expecting having to beg for mercy from my /DADDY/" John said the word daddy loudly as the woman stepped into the room. He wanted to make it vary uncomfortable for the doctor well still cooperating to some degree.

"Handsome is a overstatement, I've seen better looking homeless men then this." Stephen said clicking the pen shut and turning his chair to look at Athena. But the Daddy caught him off guard causing him to choke on his intake of air.

John look between the two "An overstatement? oh I forgot you had no respect for attractive men seeing that you're not one yourself." He gave the doctor poshy grin while kicking off the shoe on his free foot.

"If that's your preference then speak up. I don't mind getting my hands dirty." He said looking back at John his curl of air slick from a small drip of sweat.

"Oh, we're just fine and dandy ma'am! Our dear doctor just has blood kink, and they say I'm the one with the basted mental issues. John Constantine, nice to meet ya, luv. Would shake your hand but it appears to be tied onto the bed. Hope its not... sexually appealing or anything." John just said trying to be a sexual as he possibly could well he smoke to the both of them. Being beautiful, bisexual and British has its positive, BBB always worked on everyone.. If you weren't a prick like Stephen.

For some reason, John's words made Athena blush deeply. Not exactly the words. Maybe the accent. After all, she was a sucker for British accents. She needed to say something to hide her embarrassment. She was blocked. A dark presence was felt by her. She locked her eyes on the blonde man and kept questioning if he or the doctor were the owners of the darkness. Some could say that look was a passionate one, but not this time.

This was new for the doctor. He was... getting a tad uncomfortable around the other. "Is there anything I can help you with Miss Athena?" He said trying really hard to block out Johns talking and flirts. Mentally rolling his eyes at every. Single. Remark. If things get any worse he'd rather gag the man then deal with the talking.

John gave the woman a small wink and blew a kiss to his beloved doctor. "It has been fun playing your games, but now I should be off, bloody fucking cock sucker." Directed at Stephen.

Before the either of them could even do anything john took off his sock, chanted some weird Latin stuff and disappeared from the bed and appeared not to far away from his cell block seeing this powers had been blocked off.

"FREEDOM MOTHER FUCKERS!!!"

He threw is hands in the air well running back to his cell just to lock the doctors in. He looked through the glass window and waved slightly with his other shoe he took off.

Stephen didn't have enough time to react. By the time he launched himself to the table, John was gone.

"SON OF A BITCH!" he swore loudly as he pushed himself off the table as he went the door to open it only to have his eyes meet with Johns. That shit eating grin of his only digging deeper into his skin. "You aren't getting off easy."

"I'd looked daft with only one shoe, now you two lovers have fun." John gave one more wave well walking away from his cell now trying to find a way out.

The Female watched the blonde man's exit with some amusement. She wished she could do the same thing, but she knew very well what were the consequences were.

"Well done, Johnny boy, well done..." She said with a smirk on her lips. Athena laughed a bit remembering the moment and looked around the room. That wasn't good in her defense.

Stephen looked around, he needed something heavy duty to break the door open. Looking up at the corner he noticed the intercom and the switch over in the corner. Running over he flipped the switch and grabbed the radio speaking into it.

"Asset number 333 has escaped. He goes by the name of John Constatine. Be on high alert hes dangerous and reckless." He said slamming the radio back into the slot.

Finally another doctor John's cell she knocked on the glass giving Stephen a small wave with a smile, unlocking the door from the outside.

"Stephen Strange. You? You of all people lost a patient." The female doctor criticizes him. Course Stephen was the scariest and worst of all the doctors in the asylum, but so was she. Cold hearted, ruthless, always did her job no questions asked. Unless she had the opportunity to make run of her work mates, which was one of the times. She punched the man in the shoulder well her eyes met Athena's.

"Go.. Go find your Patient Doctor.." She said in a hush tone well entering the cell with the other female doctor.

"Close the door on your way out." Stephen remarked as he began to walk. His heavy footsteps sounding through the hall as he begin to search for his patient. Bending and flexing his fingers as he walked, eagerness and adrenaline moving all throughout his body. Its been about two years since his last psych evaluation. God knows what happened to him between the then and now. Almost as if his downward spiral as returned. Driving him to be a cold hearted sadist instead of his usual stubborn snarky self.


	2. Flirt and Make up

John heard his name go over the radios and foot steps behind him. He tried his best to run but, smoking has it effects. He started wheezing trying to catch his breaths but it was to late as a guard tackled him to the ground. He tried to get back up but his hands were dragging behind his back and his face shoved further into the ground to the point blood pooled in his mouth and onto the white floor.

The thinner guard slammed John's head against the floor again. He cuffed his hands behind his back, with the help of his partner. The buffer guard pressed his boot against the man’s head as the thinner did his work.

“I hate Patients like you the most. Filthy animals who don't know their place.” The buffer man, who the author will call guard one spat, spitting on the patient’s face.

"Piss off..." The brit said through the ground well they secured his hands behind his back entirely. When the thinner guard, who the author will call guard two finished and got off the patient, before kicking him in the side. Guard one lifted john off the ground and over his shoulder, carrying him back to his cell. As he was picked up he started to breath again with a lot less pressure on his lungs.

"Thanks, fuck'in monsters. M' not insane just bloody gifted in magic!" Being cared away, John tried all the possible ways to escape the man's grip in him. Course he was never the fighter type so he eventually gave up.

When they got there, another new male was already waiting next to the door, looking awfully unhappy. He glanced up at the guards and nodded, motioning them inside.

“Hang him up on there.” the doctor instructed while walking inside. Guard one nodded and moving inside, hung john on the wall by his cuffs, basically forcing him in a standing position with his hands above his head. They wrapped the chains on the ground around his ankles, stopping him from any unnecessary movements. The doctor walked over to him and gripped his chin which happened to be on his chest, tilting his head from left to right.

“You made quite a show out there, johny boy. Quite a magician you are.” The doctor spoke darkly

"Only my mates call my Johnny. Last I checked all my mates were dead. Other than that less attractive doctor with the gray spots. Wish I could say the same for you, you're quite the specimen" his lips curled into a smile. The the smart ass remark he earned a punch to the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" John's head hit the wall behind him with the punch and back forward with his chin on his chest again well watching the blood from his face drop onto his uniform. Watching the blood drip from the patient’s nose satisfied the doctor. Walking back to the mini table, the doctor took the syringe that he brought along with other things.

"I thought we were on good terms, Luv." John coughed out through the blood. Heading over, he moved john’s hair away from his neck, then pushed the syringe needle into it. The white liquid inside the item slowly entered the patient’s body, it's burning feeling spreading across his body. As the previous patients of this experiment described it, it felt like a chunk of ice growing inside them, expanding and spreading to every inch of their body. It made it hard to move and harder to breath.

"I would have lovedddddd to show you a trick or three." John grinned slightly well the syringe entered his neck and the liquid into his blood stream. Jolting against the restraints the pain grew worse and his breathing hurt.

The doctor picked up a scalpel and a small vial, pushing John's uniform sleeve up. He slowly slid the scalpel horizontally deep into his forearm, tearing the skin and letting the blood drip into the vial. He shook the vial and placed it away, letting the patient continue bleeding. The doctor gripped John's chin once more, growling.

"Do all the doctors have a Blood and Choking kink? Amazing, but--" every word he spoke hurt but it was worth it.

"Unfortunately for you lot... I'm not into that." John tried to hold back the cough swelling up in His chest from the words he spoke. Whatever the insane doctor injected him with it hurt like a bitch almost as bad as getting possessed by a demon.

"And.. They say.. I'm the insane one." He coughed out slightly as his whole body tensed up it hurt like a bitch indeed. Being forced to look at at the doctor a smile grew on his face.

“You’re disgusting. Filths like you should die.” the male muttered, jabbing the scalpel into his hip, purposely avoiding the artery. The blood trickled to the ground, getting over the doctors hands and uniform. John had grunted in pain resisting the urge to Scream in pain, he didn't want to seem weak but unfortunately for him he most definitely was a weak man.

“We are finally starting to live in a world where exposing villains isn't just for fairy tales.” the doctor growled with a sadistic grin, stabbing him in his other hip. The deep red blood forming a miniature puddle on the floor. John's body jolted from the other stabbing to the other side of his body. Stepping back, his gaze moved around the room, trying to find where he placed his other syringe.

"Son of a--" a small noise came from him as the pain only grew and he screamed in pain which only hurt him more as he got short on breath. He just dangled there in complete pain growing worse throughout his body. Losing blood was also a bad part of this mess. Slowly going back to breathing we wanted to at least gain some breath.

"What else.. Come on.." John slowly got his breath back only to waste it on words. His words grew silent over a short period of time just because literally everything hurt in his body and he really didn't want to scream anymore than he already has. Tears swelled up in his eyes and slowly ran down his face well he bit his lip tighter as he softly sobbed. "Pl-- please.." Just as he was about to beg for mercy but his savior came for him.

Stephen stopped in his tracks as he heard the man scream. It sounded all too familiar so he back tracked and began to run. His shoes stamping against the cold ground as he sprinted down the hall his face one of anger as he ran. Forcing the door open he let out a huff and growl as he grabbed the other doctor by his shoulder and turned him around to look him straight in his cold gray green eyes.

"DOCTOR OSWALD!" He huffed as he pulled him closer by his collar getting right up in his face.

"There are lines in this facility you don't cross. Stay on your side of the playing field or so help me god I will have you axed off this team and send you back to Ohio. Slumming it with the poor E.T.Ts that can barley keep a steady form of income." He threatened rather specifically as he pushed him aside making his way to John. Forcefully removing the cuffs at his ankles but keeping his arms up above his head. The man just radiating a pure. 'Fuck everyone' energy.

"I.. I need a doctor~" John softly sang quoting that one old song no one knew the name to. He was thrilled to see Stephen had come for him, well that's what he thought.

"But.. Serious.. Seriously. I can't.. Can't breathe. Steph-" He said in a hush tone to his dear doctor in truth he was having trouble breathing. 

Stephen went to the table, Grabbing a syringe he stabbed it into the paper lid of the small jar and sucked out the contents. Grabbing the band he wrapped it tight around Johns upper arm before finding a vein and rubbing the area down with a alcohol swab. Then he lightly pressed the needle into his vein and slowly pushed the antidote inside. Being careful and precise despite his shaking hands. Plucking the needle out and undoing the band he set them aside before undoing his cuffs.

John didn't care to look up at Stephen and whatever else he was injecting into his blood stream. All he could feel was his legs buckle beneath him as his arms had been released from the restraints.

"You stupid son of a bitch you really think you could escape that easily!" He said shoving John over to the single bed in the cell. Pushing him dow and onto his stomach with a hiss. The ice cold feeling of pain slowly started to subside shortly after he was shoved onto the bed.

"It's adorable you care. Care that I'm hurt that is." He croaked out slightly well rubbing the blood from his nose that dried by now.

"Take your shirt off." He said as he walked back over to the tray of medical instruments and pulled out gauze and bandage as well as rubbing alcohol and a small sewing kit. Adjusting himself, John sat on the bed and did as he was told and took off his shirt which was destroyed with his own crimson blood.

"Do you prefer needle and thread or staples." Stephen asked as he prepped the small table. His face still twisted in anger as he huffed, slipping on some latex gloves. John tried his best to sit in a position that wouldn't hurt incredibly bad, jesus he was such a wimp. Resting his head against the cell wall he took a few deep breaths glad to have the freedom of his lungs back.

"Just... More scars to add to my collection." He wasn't really trying to hide his in poor condition body. Scars, magic couldn't fix, some tattoos on his chest and other things. But his back was completely covered in several languages, symbols and designs that only stopped at the half way point of his body so you could only see them at an angle.

"I can tell you some time after you fix me up, luv." The doctor ignored his remarks as he wheeled the table over to the bed and began to clean and numb the area around his hip wounds. His eyes glancing at his back and looking all up and down the words and symbols. John watched at Stephen cleaned up one of the wounds with alcohol which caused him to wince until it went numb. His eyes opened to the touch on his back which made him shiver.

"Jesus christ..." The doctor said muffled as he ran a hand over the symbol in the middle of his back. The depiction of the lion swallowing the sun to become a perfect being. He's see that before in Dubai gift stores.

"Don't touch them, I'd rather not be reminded of bloody markings thank you." He brushed Stephens hand away from the markings in graving in his back. He wasn't to fond of them considering it kept him safe from most of the things he usually battles when he isn't getting stabbed or in a mental hospital. Pulling his shaking hand back he began to prep the needle for Stitches. Taking him awful long five minutes just to thread the damn thing. After he did so he felt it best he answer one of his remarks.

"I don't care care. I take pride in my career. Granted I wish I could live up to my Hippocratic oath sometimes but who am I kidding. Where does a good moral compass lead anyone." He took in a deep breath and began to stitch. The lines being uneven and shakey as he did so. John tried his best to relax and ignore the fact that his doctor wasn't to steady with his hands.

"Says the doctor with nervous hands." He looked away as the doctor started to close the wound. He wasn't that happy with hospitals and blood to begin with, especially if it was himself.

"Besides, there's a reason I am feared and only go after those who think or are mystic arts practitioners..." he dragged on pulling the thread to his mouth and biting it as it broke.

"Scared? Stephen Please. You're not scary. On the contrary actually." He tried his best to compliment the doctor even though he did find his doctor more than fascinating, more like attractive but he wasn't going to admit it any time soon. Stephen tugged tightly to tighten the skin and flesh together before moving onto the next hip.

"Ow." Even from the numbness he could feel his doctor pull the wound close. Having to operate at an odd angle since the bed was against a wall. Constantine felt Stephen move to the other side and decided to look at him and in the position he was in. He had a leg over Johns calf's and his body leaning over as he did so. A weird position but it would have to do. Basically on top of him in a nice way. He was about to make another kinky comment but it would ruin his surprise he had for him. He moved slightly and dragged Stephens leg closer to him, he figured he wouldn't mind seeing it helped his posture, kinda. The mans shoulders tensed as he moved his leg and sniffed his hair.

"Don't move, don't want to open my wounds." Leaning over slightly he smelled the doctors hair just because he was in the position That he could do that. The sound of his raspy inhale sending a flustered shiver down his spine.

"After you're done Patching me up my dear doctor. I can teach you magic, but at a price. Just a few cigarettes, I'm dying for some nicotine." Stephen finished up the uneven sutures and plucked the end of the string before he set down his instruments. His hands still shaking as he scooped the gauze and bandage off the table and began to wrap around his hips. His thin cold and scarred hands moving under Johns stomach to wrap the bandage.

"Its not me being nervous." He remarked as he brought over a knife to cut the bandage.

"Don't over work your lower body. Unless you want to bleed out." He huffed putting his supplies away. He got off John and stood up brushing himself off his eyes looking glazed over like maybe he hadn't had much sleep and was loosening up. Hearing about the mans magic however intrigued him as he stepped forward to look at his chest markings.

"I don't make trade deals with patients. Hospital regulations." He spoke with a brash sigh as he fiddled with random bits on the table.

"However... I might be able to figure something out. Maybe in a bathroom or closet one could do an exchange." He stated setting the random bits back down.

"What's next? Straight Jackets, maybe experiments, sex?" John wasn't really sure what was doing other than trying to warm up to the doctor without forcing it upon him. Despite the doctor being tired he still kept his beep baritone voice and stern look, But that all changed when John spoke his flirts his face looking flushed and his eyes propping wide open. He was at a loss for words before he tripped out a choppy sentence.

"I- Im not into... m e n. I've never been with one and don't plan on being anytime." He said with a iffy tone in his voice. A small crack as he spoke.


End file.
